


Frost Flower Funeral [podfic]

by poloniumjam, the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniumjam/pseuds/poloniumjam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: Jack had believers before the events of the movie...they just aren't interested in having fun.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Guardians of Childhood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jack Frost The Saint of Suicide, Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Frost Flower Funeral [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofthedeadsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frost Flower Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852980) by [princessofthedeadsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep). 



> Happy server-versary Princess!

****

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y0heo6lvq80h61f/Frost_Flower_Funeral.mp3/file) [17.5 MB] [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ikivsj2li17itv7/Frost_Flower_Funeral.m4b/file) [19.1 MB]

You can either right click and save as a download or left click to play it in browser!

 **Length** : 21:22


End file.
